1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a search device and a search program for searching an identifier of a site server which provides information corresponding to a search format including an inputted keyword.
2. Background Art
In searching for information such as search for material and simple research through the Internet, search engines for searching sites providing the information have been widely used. In such search engines, a search format such as a keyword is inputted by an operator. In this search engine, there has been used a technology for searching information corresponding to the inputted search format from information previously stored in a database of the search engine.
However, search engines provided in sites run by companies, organizations, individuals and the like have dedicated fields, respectively, and have databases of information specialized for those fields. Meanwhile, for sites run by a plurality of companies, organizations, individuals and the like, in a database of a search engine for searching sites providing predetermined information, it is difficult to previously store all information which can be provided by respective site servers and to provide results obtained by searching for information on all the dedicated fields exhaustively. Thus, the operator is made to search for information to be searched, by use of search engines different from each other for each of the dedicated fields.
In general, vast amounts of information are searched by search engines, and unnecessary information is also included therein. Thus, it is difficult for the operator to extract only useful information from the information searched.
In order to respond to such problems, there is also an invention capable of searching useful information for an operator in such a manner that a search is conducted by use of a plurality of search engines, a category by which information will be searched is previously selected as a search criteria by the operator, and information corresponding to the selected category is extracted (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-157283).
In the above-described invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-157283, the information corresponding to the selected category can be extracted. However, it is previously specified search engines that will search for information. Thus, the quality of information obtained as a search result depends on accuracy of these search engines.